


I might get a Scorpius tattoo too!

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: Maia's scorbus universe [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cos its cute AF, Other, Somone mentioned this in the group chat, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: Albus wants to give Scorpius a grand gesture so he heads to Lily's house to get stars tattooed onto him. It hurts quite a bit.This is just a cute oneshot really!





	

**Author's Note:**

> We're in my Scorbus universe so this is standalone but has a massive 6 part backstory too! 11/10 would recommend you read ;)
> 
> Although I have jumped forward a lot so Albus and Rose are 20 here, Lily is 18 and Amelia is 22.

Albus was sat in the middle of his little sisters kitchen, with Rose sat across from him, wine in hand, sipping slowly.

 

“So this is some sort of a private joke that you’re deciding to get etched onto your skin forever?” Rose asked, draining her glass and rising to get the bottle from the fridge.

 

“Rose I can get it removed, we’re not muggles!” Albus replied. “But I won’t want this removed, we just need to make sure the stars are in the right place! He spends his entire life reading-“

 

“Al he reads history books!” Rose interrupted.

 

“He reads when he gets home too. And he reads everything- he’ll know if its wrong and it’ll loose its effect.”

 

“More wine?” Rose asked, checking out his wine glass. “Oh for goodness sake, Al! Drink up!”

 

“Not until I’ve had Lils and Millie etch stars onto my chest.” Said Albus. “Girls hurry up! Do you need me to pop home and grab an astronomy book?”

 

“No way!” Lily shouted. “What if Scor is already home?”

 

“He won’t be! He’s out with all the interns I’m more likely to have to find him in a gutter in central London than find him home at 9pm.”

 

“Can everyone stop shouting!?” Rose added.

 

“Found it!” Millie came bounding into the kitchen with a heavy textbook in hand. “Lily you should really read more, this was terribly buried.”

 

“When was the last time you read about the stars?” Lily snapped back, sticking out her tongue. “I just graduated, I’m not reading for as long as I can get away with.”

 

“Except when you get a proper job and you have to do work from home.” Rose said, flipping through the pages. “Jen has this book- I should know where to find Scorpius, for goodness sake!”

 

“Shut up Rose. I like my job- do not turn into your mother, I swear I don’t need that.” Lily replied, slumping down in a chair next to Albus.

 

“Right, Al, get naked! We’ve found it!” Millie gave him two thumbs up and a cheesy grin.

 

“I never want to hear my sister-in-law say that to me again.” Albus grimaced but lifted his top over his head and stood up. “I want it on my right rib, just here.” Albus traced a path along his chest with his finger.

 

Lily nodded, looking between the book and Albus. “I’ve done more difficult tattoos on myself. I should be fine to do it, Millie! You two can just hold him down.”

 

“I still think you should’ve got it on your butt cheek.” Rose giggled, standing next to Albus and holding his right hand.

 

“No Rose.”

 

“He would probably see it more if it was there.” Rose protested.

 

“No Rose.”

 

Amelia rose to grab Albus’s other hand. “This is going to hurt a lot.” She whispered to him sinisterly.

 

“Yes, figured. Thank you.” Albus replied, steadying himself. “Just get on with it Lily.”

 

Lily pulled a chair up to sit level with Albus’s chest and pulled her wand up so it was touching his skin. “I’m just going to draw the stars of the constellation, it’ll be really quick. 1, 2, 3.”

 

Albus hissed. “Wow. Yeah, that’s very unpleasant.”

 

Rose was giggling into his side. “Although you two still make me want to vomit I appreciate this is cute so hold on in there.”

 

“One star done, I’m moving straight on!” Lily updated, eyes flicking back to the book, concentrating.

 

“Its looking great, Albus!” Millie added.

 

Albus closed his eyes and breathed through the pain. He was doing this for the love of his life. He couldn’t think of a more grand gesture and he wanted to shock Scorpius so that he absolutely, definitely said yes tomorrow.

 

“Last one, Al.” Said Lily.

 

Her wand scrapped over a rib and he winced.

 

“Sorry.” She whispered. “I’m done!”

 

“Millie, give me a pain potion!” Albus groaned.

 

Amelia instead handed him his wine glass, full to the brim. “Sorry, It might mess with the pattern. You should just get a bit drunk. The pain only lasts a few hours, Lily is really good at this.”

 

Albus nodded and gulped down the glass.

 

“Yas, Al!” Said Rose. “Down it.”

 

Lily chucked, leaning back in her chair and admiring her work. She nodded to herself. “I am very good at this. You know muggle have shops for tattoos.”

 

“Oh Merlin, yes! Do it!” Rose added, throwing herself into a chair and pulling out her wand. She conjured a mirror out of thin air. “Look Al!”

 

Albus stared into the mirror. The Scorpius constellation flowed down his chest, sparkling slightly. “Wow, Lily! That’s exactly what I wanted- thank you so much.”

 

Lily stood up and hugged him, careful not to touch his chest. “Anytime big brother. Now I will drink wine!”

 

“By the way everyone.” Albus added, grinning. “I’m going to propose tomorrow.”

 

The girls squealed and hugged him in turn.

 

It really was about time.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write the proposal, maybe I won't.
> 
> I *am* still writing Parents Evening- I just have serious writers block, sorry for anyone who is waiting for me to update! I will get to it!


End file.
